


What the Force Wills

by WildKitsune



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jedi are magic, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, roofied by the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: While avoiding a party celebrating her Mistress’ engagement, Rey runs into a suspicious knight who seems to be doing the same.  There is dark energy around the man that forces Rey into feeling things she rather not.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

ookRey took a slow breath as she stepped out into the unfamiliar hall. She just couldn’t handle another minute of mingling among the strange court. She knew she was expected to stay at the Princess’s engagement party. As one of Paige’s ladies in waiting, she would be moving to the strange new kingdom with her mistress. The smart thing would be to start looking for a suitable husband in her new home, but they were all so dull.

She looked up, and down the hall, she had escaped into, she could tell by the lack of decoration and the narrowness of the passage it was used by servants more than nobles. This would make it perfect for her purposes of escape.

She ran her fingers over her pale linen gown and picked a direction at random. She would have to learn the layout of this castle as well as she knew the one back in Jakku. She wouldn’t feel comfortable until she knew every hidden passage and secret door of her new home. She took in every detail as she made her way down one hall and then another. She always had a good sense of direction and knew she wouldn’t have a problem finding her way back to the party when it was time.

Meandering through the back halls of the castle, she came out onto a courtyard through a servant’s door. Went she closed the passage, she realized it would be hard to open from the outside as the latch was camouflaged from the outside.

She was frowning at her problem when she heard movement behind her and turned swiftly on the spot. She ducked as a towering figure reached out to grab her. She had no idea who he was but took in the armor of a knight a moment before he shifted, catching one of the decorative buts on the top of her head.

“Unhand me, brute!” She cried as she thought about having to explain her messed appearance when she got back to the party.

“Seems I’ve caught a sand rat poking around the castle.” He said as he tightened his grip on her hair. She hissed at the use of the derogatory term for those from Jakku.

“Let go!” She snapped as he kicked him in the shin, which on served to hurt her foot as he soft slipped did nothing to protect her from the metal of his armor. “OW!”

“A feisty little sand rat.” He chuckled. “I assume your with Jakku’s Princess? One of her maids.” He stated thinking Rey was a commoner. “Think you can find something to steal?”

“I’ll have you know I am one of her ladyship’s ladies in waiting.” She spit. “Not that I need to explain myself to a bruiser, but I was just taking some air. Now unhand me!”

He let go of her hair, and she stumbled as she caught her footing. As she found her footing, the man took off his black helmet and shook out waves of raven black hair. He looked at her more intently with the helm out of his way.

“This is really what the noble women of Jakku wear?” He asked, sneering at her, the expression looked utterly natural on his pale face. “No frills.” He said as he motioned to her body. It was apparent he didn’t believe her.

“I don’t like frills.” She said as she took a step back from him to give herself more space.

It was only then she could take him all in. He was a large man, even for a knight. She had to admit he was handsome in a brutish sort of way, and there was an intensity in his gaze that left Rey feeling a bit all kilter.

“Do you need to escort me back to the party so I can prove my place?” She snapped, trying to focus her anger to combat the uncomfortable feeling.

“Gods, no.” He sounded disgusted. “Titans couldn’t drag me to that thing.”

“Were you even invited?” She asked she did not know if this man was a knight or a simple guard, but she wanted to jab at him with anything that came to mind.

He chuckled at the question, his eyes lighting with something new as his sneer turned into a smirk. “Oh yes, my station in Alderaan garnered me an invitation. I just prefer to avoid such tedious events. I know my place in this kingdom. What I do not know is yours.” He reminded her as he took another step into her space.

“I just told you.” She argued as she moved back from him again. He was so much larger than her; it felt almost suffocating to be so close to him. He took up the very air with his presence.

“And the word of a sand rat means what to me?” He growled as he pursued her until her back was pressed against the door she had come through before.

If only she could find the latch, she would be able to make a run for it and get away from the odd knight.

“An admittedly pretty little sand rat.” He added as he reached up and ran a gloved finger down her cheek.

The touch made her gasp. It felt electric and powerful. The magical knights of Alderaan were spoken of even in Jakku. Was this man one of the legendary Jedi? But the power felt strange; it didn’t feel like it was entirely his. Like something already within her was answering to his magic.

His expression showed surprise for a moment before a pleased smile quickly twists his full lips. Rey’s breathing quickened to his simple touch as if she had been running.

She ran her hand over the stone behind her as he pulled back to release the buckle of his glove.

“You shouldn’t be touching me.” She said as she watched him drop one glove to the ground before removing the other. “You have no right.”

“What’s your name, little sand rat?” He asked, ignoring her as he continued to remove pieces of his armor. She was quite uncomfortable with any thoughts on why he would be doing that. 

Rey shook her head. She owed him no answers. What she needed was to find the stupid latch and be rid of the intimidating figure. She would return to the party and the safety of her Princess’s presence. No one would dare touch her at her Lady’s side.

He wore black clothes under the black leather pads of his armor. Rey had to admit that they hit his board form well. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him as she worked to distract herself from how his touch had felt.

“What is your name?” He asked as she felt his finger stroked her cheek again; this time, the skin to skin contact made her dizzy. She had to close her eyes, so the world started to spin.

“Lady Rey.” She said, and to her displeasure, her voice came out sounding breathy. She forced her eyes open as she jerked her head away from his touch. “Stop using such foal words in my presence.” She snapped, still working on getting control of herself.

“Don’t like to be called what you are?” He sneered and grasped her chin to force her to look back at him.

“I am a lady of the court of Jakku. A serve the Crown Princess Paige herself, and you have no right to manhandle me!”

The prolonged contact between them was making her tremble. Her skin sang where they touched, and her body responded to what felt like an ancient call for more. She knew it would be all too easy to allow herself to give in to such a feeling. She needed to get away from the dark knight.

“You’re a sand rat who serves another sand rat.” He mocked her even as he held her gaze. “I’ll call you whatever I like unless you think you can stop me?” He challenged as he ran his thumb over her lips.

By the look of him, he knew precisely the effect he was having on her and seemed to be enjoying every moment of it.

“This...” She started, but he cut her off as he pressed his thumb into her mouth. She tried to force herself to bite him, but as her teeth tightened around his finger, she sucked on the digit instead. Her eyes drifted closed, and for a long moment, she was lost in the power of his proximity.

She heard a low growling rumble from him that made her toes curl in her slippers.

“I’ve never met such a smart little sand rat.” He spoke lowly, his heat pressing her more firmly into the door. “You’re learning your place rather quickly, aren’t you,  _ Rey _ ?”

When he palmed her breast through the linen of her dress, she jerked and pulled her face to the side to free her of the knight’s touch. Her hands had gone limp in her distraction, but she quickly redoubled her efforts to find the handle to the door. She knew if his closeness were allowed to go on much longer, she would not have the will to stop him from taking anything he liked.

“What are you doing to me?” She whimpered. She didn’t understand the electric current that made her body want something different from her mind. “Who are you?” She knew it would be best if she could distract him from touching her any more than he already was.

“What does it feel like I am doing to you?” He asked as he allowed the hand on her breast to travel down to her stomach. “I’m Sir Ben, but you’re going to learn to call me Master, my little sand rat.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Who did he think he was to say and do these things to her. Her fingers curled around the latch as he leaned in to kiss her. She smirked and took the opportunity to spit in his face before she pulled the handle, and the door opened behind her.

She tried to slam it shut so he too would have to figure out how to open it before coming after it, her he was already in the way, so she turned and ran. She could feel him steadily moving towards her without looking. She tried one locked door after another as she wanted anything to get her out of his sight. When she got to one of the passages she had come through before she found it locked and struggled with it in confusion.

She looked back to check his progress for the first time, and he had his hand up, making odd gestures towards the wall further down. Her eyes went wide as she realized he was somehow locking the doors as he followed her.

She needed to get someplace with witnesses. She had no idea what he would do to her, but she felt like he couldn’t possibly be so bold as to molest a lady in front of others. She started down the hall again and smiled as he saw a turn that wasn’t blocked by a door. She took it without looking.

It was a dead-end with a single door halfway down. Rey hoped she could get to it before he had a chance to block her way once more. She smiled as she heard voices and the sounds of clattering dishes; it was the kitchen.

She yanked the door open triumphantly only to have it pulled from her grasp and slammed shut. She turned to see the knight standing at the end of the hall, a wide smirk clear across his face.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked curiously as he made his way towards her. She felt like a cornered mouse who was facing a hungry snake. She was his prey, and she had no idea how to defend herself.

She backed her way down the hall even though she knew there was no escape. She wanted to keep as much distance between her and his strange energy as she could.

“Away from you. Let me pass.” She demanded in a tone that sounded stronger than she felt. She was good at acting with more confidence than she had.

“I don’t think so.” He said as he delighted in her fear. “When the Force offers you a gift, you accept and enjoy it.”

“What are you talking about?” She shook her head. What waw this Force, and how had it given him a gift?

“You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it. That you don’t still feel it.” He said and slowed his pace as her back hit the wall behind her.

He licked his lips as her eyes darted to find a way around him. How had this night gone so wrong?

“And how do you think your prince will feel about you endangering his wedding with these advances? You can’t just do whatever you want with a noblewoman of Jakku and think there will be no consequences!”

He outright laughed at her words as if he was in on some personal joke. “I think my prince would be fine not having to lower himself.”

“You are a savage!” She yelled, wondering if she could get the attention of those nearby. She had heard people moving in the kitchen.

He laughed harder as he stopped a few feet from her. “I’m not the savage here. I’m not the propped up sand dweller. Is it true what they say about Jakku girls?” He asked tauntingly his hand raised at her once more. “That you spread your legs for any man strong enough to take you?”

An invisible force pushed her legs apart and slammed her wrists into the wall next to her head.

“How are you doing that?” She cried as she tried to push against the hold.

“The Force.” He said as he moved closer. “Has anyone been strong enough to take you, Rey?” He asked as he was almost close enough to touch her. “Or will I be your one and only?”

“You’re disgusting!” She spit, and he wrapped a large hand around her neck.

The contact made the energy started anew, and she panted as she felt like it would swallow her whole.

“Tell me this doesn’t feel good, my little sand rat, and I will let you go back to that ridiculous party so you can celebrate this farce of an engagement with your slut princess.”

“I…” She starts, but he squeezes her neck and cuts off her words.

“Or admit that you like it, revel in the power, and I will make you truly powerful.” He continued before he leaned in and dragged teeth against the curve of her ear.

“H-” She tried to speak again, but this time he captured her lips with his own. She was floating. The feel of him was bliss, and she never wanted it to end. A dark part of her mind said it wrong, but how it something this beautiful be wrong?

“Please?” She begged the moment his lips parted from hers.

“Have anyone been strong enough to take you before?” He asked again, and Rey shook her head. She wanted to keep kissing him. Why did he stop kissing?

“Good girl.” He praised, and she tried to press herself back against him. “You’re my little sand rat now, Rey. Say it.” He ordered as the hand not holding her neck ripped the front of her bodice open by the seam.

“I don’t like that.” She whimpered and shook her head. She had spent too much of her life being looked down on for her family situation. She didn’t want him to demean her more.

“Because you know it’s true. You’re nothing more than my little sand rat whore.” He said before shoving her down onto her knees. “Now, say it, or I’m not going to give you what you want.” He demanded as she whimpered.

She whimpered and shook her head. She was overwhelmed and confused by whatever he was doing to her, but she didn’t want to say those things. He grabbed her hair again, then backhanded her hard across the side of her face.

“You will learn to obey your Master.” He hissed as she covered her face with her hand. “Now tell me what you are,  _ Rey _ .” He ordered darkly.

“I’m your sand rat.” She says, not wanting him to hit her again. He yanks her hair back, so she has to look into his eyes.

“No. You’re my sand rat whore.” He corrects her with a smirk.

“NO!” She yells back; she won’t be anyone’s whore, but with her word, she feels something explode from inside her, and he is pushed back hard enough to knock him off his feet.


	2. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

eShe stares at him, shocked to see the knight laid out on the floor a few feet from her. With their connection broken once more, she forces herself to her feet and tried to make a run for it past his prone form.

His hand shoots out and grabs her ankle as she passes, and a moment later, the floor is coming up to meet her. He’s on her again soon after, sending that horrible need over her, making her mind fuzzy and slow.

“You are full of surprises, my little rat.” He groans as he presses her into the stone under them. “I’ve always wondered if there were those with the power outside of our fair kingdom. Everyone has always assumed no, but aren’t you proof of the contrary.”

“I don’t know how I did that.” She whimpered as he rolled her onto her back and positioned her legs were on either side of his knees. Her dragged blunt nails over her stockings as his hand disappeared under her skin. “I didn’t mean to.” She told him as she started to lose herself once more.

“Would you like to learn?” He asked as he leaned down over her once more. “I’m offering to teach you about the power.” He explained as his free hand wrapped around her throat once more.

He squeezed the sides, and she was sure he would leave fingerprints in her skin. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his hand tore at the cloth covering her loins. Everything about this man was violent, but there was violence in her that answered it.

“I’m not a whore.” She breathed, making him laugh.

“You don’t like that word.” He asked with amusement as he runs his middle two fingers up her embarrassingly wet slit. “Tell me why, when you’re so willing to open up for my touch?”

She presses herself against his hand and whimpers as she shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about that now. She doesn’t want to tell him about her life.

“Tell me, Rey.” He pressed as he pushes his middle finger inside of her, and her body jerks in response.

“Please?” She whimpered as she just wants to lose herself in the moment.

“You need to be honest with your Master.” He growled as he pushes his hand down on her windpipe just a bit. It is a warning that he could do worse things to her.

“You’re not my Master.” She gasped and shook her head. 

“Do you want me inside you?” He asked as his finger started to move in a slow, delicious rhythm. “Do you want me to teach you about your power? To make you strong?” He asks as his thumb moves to rum over a beautiful little spot just north of her opening.

“Yes.” She gasped as she tried to work herself against him.

“Then I will be you Master, the one who trains you in the use of the Force.” He explained, even as he pressed a second finger inside of her. “Now tell me why you hate that word so much you would try and hurt me.”

“They-” She starts and cuts herself off, the feel of him and his power and overwhelming. “I don’t-” She tries to start again and soon shakes her head as his activity between her legs is more than distracting.

“Take it slow.” He encouraged, even as he continued to pleasure her. The hand on her neck moved to stroke down her cheek encouragingly.

She swallowed and tried to focus on his question instead of the winding cord of rapture low in her belly.

“I haven’t always gotten respect in the court of Jakku.” She said in a slow, measured way as she worked to keep focus. “Only the king knows who my family is, so I am considered a bastard by some.”

“No family protection leaves you vulnerable.” He agreed before making her whimper as he presses another finger inside of her.

“No one would dare touch me.”

“I’m touching you.” He reminded her with a smile as if she couldn’t feel the stroke of his invading digits.

“You don’t respect our king.” She gasped, and he agreed with a laugh.

“I don’t even respect my king.” He teased, curing fingers inside of her and pressing against something that made her vision go white for a moment.

She climaxed suddenly and without warning. Her hands, which had been laying limp at her side, grasped Ben’s wrist and pulled his arm closer as she came.

“I am going to take a hundred more of those before we’re done, my little sand rat.” He told her in a pleased tone.

That sounded exhausting, and she shook her head even as he withdrew his fingers from her skirt. He shifted his weight as he leaned over her more and rested his clean hand beside her head as he pressed the fingers covered in her essence between her lips.

She sucked on them, running her tongue between each finger and letting herself bask blissfully for a short time.

When he finally withdrew his hand, she caught his eyes once more. He was looking at her as if he planned to devour her whole. He ran fingers in her hair as he started to remove the pins that held her buns in place.

“I think I may grow addicted to the feedback you send off my little sand rat.” He smiled as if he had just complimented her, but she had no idea what he meant. “Fucking you is going to be pure heaven.”

“Fuck me?” She asked, blushing slightly at her boldness, but the energy was already pushing her for more of him.

“Tell me you’re a whore.” He countered with an evil grin. “Admit, they were always right about you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to shake her head clear of the power’s influence. She didn’t like the way he kept pushing her.

“Don’t fight this.” He growled as if he could tell what she was doing. Then his voice turned coaxing. “Learn your place, be a good girl, and do as you Master says.”

His lips trailed down her neck, tasting her skin and pushing more of her dress out of his way. He pushed down her chemise to expose her small breasts to the air. Rey arched her back and pushed her skin towards his luscious lips.

“Please, Master Ben?” She begged, thinking that using his desired title would convince him to give her what she wanted. “I need more.” Her whimper turned into a moan as his tongue lathed over her nipple.

“All you have to do is admit you’re my whore.” He reminded her before nipping at her other breast. “Or would you prefer I have you prove it?” He asked, and she had a feeling she would not like whatever he had in mind.

“But I’m not…” She started, and he pinched her nipple hard enough to make her cry out.

“You don’t have to say it tonight.” He purred softly. “But if you want me to fuck you, then you’ll have to get on your knees and show me how much you want me. Would that be better, little sand rat?”

He pushed a finger into her mouth before she could answer, and she sucked on him and nodded as she understood his price. He pulled back from her then and got to his feet. He licked his lips as he watched her for a moment before he started to unbuckle his pants.

She laid there for a moment and watched him. Without the direct contact of his skin, the clouds of need slowly reseeded. Had she just agreed to suck his cock with the promise that he would take his pleasure with her body? She shifted to her knees gradually, working to give herself more time without the intoxication of his contact.

When he pulled his shaft free, it was already hard and ready for attention. Rey had done this to him, just as he had made her peak.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked as he looked down at her both physically and emotionally.

“No, Master.” She said as she continued to buy herself time. “How does one begin?” She asked, trying to seem innocent She reached up to his pants, and careful not to touch his legs she pulled them further down.

“There are several ways to go about it, little whore.” He said, delighting in the anger she could not hide. “Think of it as something to worship, lick every inch of it with that hot little mouth of yours.”

She nodded and leaned in ever so slowly, watching him as she did. When her breath brushed over his hardened member, he closed his eyes, anticipating the touch of her lips and tongue. Without letting herself think too hard, she shot to her feet and turned to run. She knew if she stayed, he would ruin her, Rey wasn’t so sure that she wasn’t already ruined.

He caught her by a fist full of her hair and yanked her back against him hard. Without hesitation, he swung her into the wall next to the kitchen door and pressed himself against her back.

“Why do you keep misbehaving?!” He growled against her ear. “Do you wish to be punished so badly?”

“I want to be free of you!” She yelled back as she tried to hold onto the clarity as if slipped through her fingers like sand in the wind.

“You are  _ mine _ .” He stated as he pressed a hand between her shoulder balds to hold her against the rough stone. “A gift from the Force. Run all you like; you will never be free of me.”

He pressed his hips against her backside so she could feel his erection against her ass. “Why do you think you relish my touch?” He asked as he ground himself against her, humping her like some dog in heat. “Because you were always meant for me.”

“I don’t even know you!” She screamed and struggled, but the feeling of him was already sinking into her brain. She could feel the loss of her will as she started her rub herself back against him.

“You will.” His words almost sounded like a threat. Ben pushed her skirt upwards as he used his body to pin her until her ass was exposed. His hands ran down her sides so he could move her hips to an angle he preferred.

When she felt his shaft slide against her womanhood, she whimpered. So much of her wanted to feel him inside of her, but a soft voice in her head told her to fight.

“You said…” She started, and he nipped her ear.

“I’ve changed my mind. No other man will ever taste you.” He spoke in a whisper against her ear. “After I fuck you, there will be no husband, no lovers, no family. Only me.”

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. “You’re going to ruin everything!” She gasped even as she rolled her hips, her body seeking out more friction on his shaft.

“Not everything.” he chuckled right before he plunged himself into her with a single smooth movement. “Only you.” He breathed, his voice tented with pleasure.

She let out a cry, but she didn’t even know if it was of pain or pleasure. It was too fast, too much, her mind shifted white as everything overwhelmed her. He wasn’t gentle or loving in how he took his pleasure. Her naked breasts rubbed against the stone wall, she knew that none of what he was doing should feel good to her, but it all did.

She closed her eyes tight and pressed her hands against the wall as she felt the coil build once more.

“That’s it.” He panted behind her, his thrusts becoming ever more savage as he builds towards his peak. “See how much you want what I will do to you?’ he asked as if he knew she was nearing the edge of her climax.

“Yes.” She gasped pawing at the wall as her toes curled and her body suddenly jerked forward as she came. She slammed her head into the wall, and he continued to fuck her and hiss as her body contracted around him.

“Good girl.” He moaned as his grasp on her hips, tightened to a bruising force. He came a moment later, and she felt herself fill with his heat. She whimpered and shook and orgasmed again without completely coming down from her first. Her body contracted enough where the pain was growing more powerful than the pleasure.

As he slowed his thrusts and pulled his softening cock from her, she found she was weeping against the wall. She couldn’t place when the tear had started, but she didn’t have the power to stop them.

“Prince Kylo Ren?” A man spoke from only a few feet away, and Rey had no idea how long he had been there. She was so worried about being found in such a mess it took her a minute before she realized what he had said. “Your mother requires your presence at  _ your _ engagement party.”


	3. The Demon’s Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- So yeah, I actually finished this fic before I started to post it because I didn't want to have any more open fics on my account. Did I mention this was supposed to be a one-shot? Reylo is not a ship I've ever written before, but it is one I read a lot, so I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope everyone enjoyed this little ficlet!

The silence that followed the man’s words was long enough for Rey to turn and look up into Sir Ben’s eyes. She wanted to see confusion for why the Lord thought he was the realm’s only Prince. Prince Kylo. The one who would be marrying her lady in just a few weeks.

“Hux, my friend, I told her I wasn’t going.” He said, which only made her want to throw up. She could still feel the pull towards him, but the need and desire were much subdued after their mutual pleasure.

She wiped the tear from her cheeks and tried to pull what remained of her bodice to hide her chest from the other man. Ben, she shook her head, no Prince Kylo Ren seemed in no hurry to move from where he had her pressed against the wall. 

“And yet she still demands it. She said you were being an embarrassment again.” The man, Sir Hux, paused long enough that she found herself looking to see what he was doing. “If she only knew,” He said, and she could see the sneer evident on his face.

She blinked and hid her face behind her loose hair. She had danced with Sir Hux earlier at the party; she did not wish to know what he thought of her now.

“Fine. Take Rey to my rooms and let her clean up.” The Prince said as he finally stepped back and fixed his pants.

“Lady Rey.” Hux corrected him mockingly.

“Really?” He chuckled, she wanted to hit him. But instead, she pushed her dress back down her legs.

“She didn’t say anything?” The knight asked, doubt clear in his voice.

“I didn’t believe her,” Kylo admitted with another laugh. “I guess this wedding will have some perks after all.” He remarked before leaning back into her and kissing her neck. “See you later, pet.” He added before he headed back down the hall.

“I need to get back to my Lady.” She said, unable to look Hux in the eyes.

“You really wish to see her with her betrothed seed running down your leg?” Hux mocked cruelly.

“Then take me back to her rooms, I can clean up there.”

The man looked as if he was thinking it over before he shook his head. “I don’t think that is in my best interest. But I might consider it if you would be willing to make it worth my while.”

“I’ll find it on my own.” She snapped and wiped her face again before moving past him with her head held high.

“You’re making a mistake,” Hux called though he didn’t seem to be following her.

Rey made it back to the rooms she shared with the princesses without being seen. She was glad the party was still going on so she could remove the ruined dress and clean the smell of Kylo off of her before anyone was the wiser.

She decided to change into her nightclothes and hide the dress among her things until she could get a chance to try and salvage it. She considered going back to the party but wasn’t sure what she would be able to do if the Prince tried to confront her there.

By the time the two princesses returned to their shared room Rey was snuggled into her bed with a well-worn book on her lap. Her friends seemed excited as they entered the room.

“Rey!” Rose squealed and rushed over to sit on the edge of her bed. “You missed the best part of the night!” She exclaimed before looking over to her sister. “Prince Kylo finally showed up after you left.”

“Did he?” Rey asked, feeling as if she had swallowed a stone as she didn’t know how she could tell these ladies that Rey had met the Prince or what he had done to her. What she had let him do to her. “What’s he like?” She asked but turned her attention to Paige.

The older Princess seemed more subdued than her sister as she thought over her answer. “Once he deigned to attend our celebration, he was quite unremarkable.”

“He was so handsome!” Rose waved away her sister’s words. “That dark, brooding kind of handsome. I bet you some maiden broke his heart, and it will take the love of my sister to repair him and make him whole.”

“You read too much, Rose.” Paige shook her head and looked at Rey with a concerned frown. “Have you been here the whole time? Rey, you need to socialize with these people. We need to find you a husband.”

“Sir Hux asked about you once he returned from fetching the Prince,” Rose said encouragingly.

“He is from a good family and would make a good match.” Paige agreed.

“Don’t worry about me.” She said, knowing the knight must have just been trying to make trouble. “We should focus on Rose. Did you meet anyone?” She asked with a smile to pull the focus off of her. She had a feeling Kylo would make it very hard for her to find a match now.

“She did meet someone promising tonight.” Paige smiled knowingly at her sister.

Rose flushed and shook her head quickly. “He’s just a palace guard, but he was very kind.” She said, but Rey could see the way Rose’s smile wouldn’t leave her face as she thought of the mysterious man. “I’m sure Father would never agree to such a match.”

“If you want this Finn man, you shall have him.” Paige decreed. “It is bad enough that I have to marry a man that seems indifferent to me. I will make Father agree to a love match for both of you. Rey, what happened to your neck?!”

Rey had been scratching her neck, and it had pulled the high collar of her nightgown down enough for the other girls to see.

“What?” She asked, but then remembered the feel of Kylo’s hands wrapped around her and quickly covered the skin as she had an idea of what must have been there.

“You’re neck, Rey. Let me see.” Paige demanded as she tried to pull the collar back down.

“It’s nothing,” Rey said, too panicked to think of a good lie to explain any marks he had left behind.

As the three girls were wrestling on the bed, there was a loud banging on the door, followed shortly by the entrance to the bedroom being slammed open. All three froze and looked up at the door.

Prince Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, looking more frighting that he had yet that night. They were all scrambling from the bed as they realized that man had invaded their space.

“It is quite inappropriate for you to come to my bedroom like this Prince Kylo.” As Paige spoke, he did not pull his gaze from Rey.

Rey, for her part, pulled on her dressing gown and backed her way towards the window. If he came for her, she was somewhat sure she could scale her way down to the main floor of the castle.

“You have something that belongs to me.” He said in a sinister tone.

“I have nothing of your m’Lord,” Paige said, her voice becoming colored with annoyance. “You shall leave at once I will contact my father!”

“This...” He started, and Rey suddenly felt the odd power wrap around her ankles and pull her from her feet. “...is mine.” He finished before the magic dragged her over the floor towards him.

“What? No.” Paige tried to grab onto Rey’s arm. “You can just kidnap one of my ladies!”

The magic quickly pulled her from her Princess’s grasp. Before she knew what was going on, the Prince was throwing her his shoulder like some kind of sack.

“Consider her an engagement present.” He said, and Rey could hear the smirk in his voice as he dragged her away. He slammed the door shut once more, and she could hear her friends struggling to get it open.

Rey felt sick. She thought for sure she would be safe once she was with the Princess again. How could he risk the whole alliance for someone like her?

“I told you to go to my room.” He growled and smacked her ass as if he was punishing a disobedient horse.

“No.” She disagreed breathlessly. “You told Sir Hux to take me to your rooms.” She reminded him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Do you know what trouble you’ve brought down on us with your little game?” He hissed before he continued to move more quickly.

“Me?! You’re the one who just barged into your future wife’s bedroom and stole one of her ladies.”

“That?” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Jakku means nothing to me. If this breaks the marriage, all the better. There are much bigger things at risk here that your little nation’s feelings. What I don’t need is Minister Snoke or Uncle Luke, figuring out what you are.”

She had no idea who those people were, but more importantly, she had no idea about what he was talking about.

“And what am I except for your prisoner!?” Rey struggle on his shoulder. She didn’t care if he dropped her if it meant a chance to get away. She knew she would have to go further as she realized no one could protect her from him.

She still found his proximity distracting, but it had not grown to anything like it had been before he took her. Maybe the magic was pushing for that one connection, and now that the act was done, the feelings would fade.

When he didn’t answer after a long while, Rey tried again. “I don’t know what you did to me before, but it’s going away. You won’t be able to control me forever.”

“I’ve done nothing to your Rey, but give you the fuck you sorely needed.” He says with a chuckle. He carries her into another room, and she sees two guards closing the doors behind them as they pass. Were they so used to him dragging women about that they don’t think to question it?

“You made me want you.” She reminded him angrily and tried and kick him in the stomach for good measure.

He flipped her onto a large bed as if she weighed nothing, then turned his back to her as he removed his shirt.

She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. She was pretty good with directions, but she didn’t know if she could get back to Paige’s room from his. The bed she was laying on was three times the size of those was used to; why did anyone need such a big bed?

As she took more of the room in, it gave her a creepy feeling. The wall and floor were blackened stone that had been buffed to shine from every surface. The future was also black and glazed to reflect the light. She was sitting on the only color in the room, and the crimson red of Kylo’s bedding did not put her at ease.

She felt oddly like a virgin sacrifice given to some demon god. When she looked up, the demon was studying her.

“It wasn’t me.” He said when she finally noticed him again. “You must have felt it, even as untrained as you are, that was the Force making its will known.”

“The Force?” She asked, but she remembered him mentioning it earlier in the night.

“You must have guessed that I am a Jedi?”

She nodded her agreement.

“The Force is what a Jedi taps into in order to use their abilities.” He explained as he started to pace the room.

“So, magic?” She asked, feeling simple, but she would rather just keep him talking. “You think I have magic.”

“Magic is only how the savages outside of Alderaan think of it. I’ve never heard of a savage having a connection to the Force,” He said, stopping in front of the bed, he frowned down at her. “Maybe you have the blood. You said only the King of Jakku knowns your lineage?”

She bit her lip and frowned back up at him. She had a feeling if she confirmed the information, she would be putting her king at risk. She had no love for the controlling monarch, but she had a deep friendship with his daughters.

Kylo sighed and rolled his eye. “I could always confirm it with the Princesses. Or someone more pliant in your court.”

“He’s the only one who knows. All he will tell anyone is that I come from a great noble house that reserves respect.”

He goes back to pacing. “That is a problem for another day.” he lets out a long sigh and shakes his head. “They are all problems for another day. It’s late, and I’m tired.”

“Why bother coming after me tonight?” She asked as he subconsciously moved back on the bed as he approached.

He crawled up from the end of the bed, pursuing her as she retreated from him. This had been the dynamic they had formed from the instant they had met; he was the predator, and she was his prey. Rey was tired of it. What more could he do to her? She forced herself to keep her ground and glared at him.

“Because Rey, you are  _ mine _ now.” He explained, his voice shaking a little as if he was baring keeping his temper under control. “Which means you belong here,” He said and used his large hand to force her to lay down as he crawled up her form.

He hovered over her and looked down into her eyes. She felt mesmerized by the onyx depth of his gaze.

“I’m a person, a lady, not some treasure or weapon you can just steal.”

He smirked at her as he leaned much too close for her liking. “I didn’t steal you, Rey. As I said before, the Force gifted you to me.” He leaned in even closer so that she was forced to breathe his air.

“You are my possession. Now together, it is our duty to discover what the Force wishes for me to do with you.” He brushed his lips against her, making her shiver against her will. “Maybe you are a weapon, Rey. Something I can sharpen like a blade, and use against those who need cutting down. Or maybe you’re a tool, that will make me stronger. But do not worry, you will be treasured no matter what you are.”


End file.
